A Whole New World
A Whole New World is a song sung by Mordecai and Jeannie in To Steal an Fightership and is sung by Sam Alexander and Daisy Johnson. It is sung episode Love is (100%) in The Air. To Steal an Fightership Lyrics *'Mordecai': ♪Ooh I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming♪ *'Jeannie': ♪A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But now from way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world (Mordecai: Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Mordecai: Hold your breath - it gets better)♪ *'Mordecai and Jeannie': ♪I'm like a shooting star I've come so far♪ *'Jeannie': ♪I can't go back to where I used to be♪ *'Mordecai': ♪A whole new world With new horizons to pursue♪ *'Mordecai and Jeannie': ♪I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Let me share this whole new world with you Oh♪ *'Jeannie': ♪A whole new world (Jeannie: A whole new world) A new fantastic point of view♪ *'Mordecai and Jeannie': ♪No one to tell us no Or where to go♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Or say we're only dreaming♪ *'Mordecai': ♪A whole new world (Jeannie: Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Jeannie: Every moment gets better)♪ *'Mordecai and Jeannie': ♪I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Anywhere♪ *'Mordecai: ♪There's time to spare♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Let me share♪ *'Mordecai': ♪This whole new world with you♪ *'Jeannie': ♪A whole new world ('Mordecai': A whole new world) That's where we'll be ('Mordecai': Where we will be) A thrilling chase♪ *'Mordecai': ♪A wondrous place♪ *'Jeannie and Mordecai': ♪For you and me♪ Love is (100%) in The Air Lyrics *'Sam Alexander': ♪Yeah...oh yeah. I can show you the world. Shining shimmering splendid. Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide. I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming.♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But now from way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you. Unbelievable sights. (['Sam Alexander':] Unbelievable sights.) Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling. Through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world.♪ *'Sam Alexander': ♪Don't you dare close your eyes.♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪A hundred thousand things to see.♪ *'Sam Alexander': ♪Hold your breath, it gets better.♪ *'Rescue & Iron Man': ♪I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far.♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪I can't go back to where I used to be. (['Sam Alexander':] A whole new world.) A whole new world.♪ *'Sam Alexander': ♪With new horizons to pursue.♪ *'Daisy Johnson & Sam Alexander': ♪I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.♪ *'Sam Alexander': ♪Let me share this whole new world with you.♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪Oh a whole new world. (['Sam Alexander':] A whole new world) A new fantastic point of view.♪ *'Daisy Johnson & Sam Alexabder': ♪No one to tell us no or where to go♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪or say we're only dreaming. (['Sam Alexander':] A whole new world) Every turn a surprise.♪ *'Sam Alexander': ♪With new horizons to pursue. (['Daisy Johnson':] Every moment gets better.) *'Daisy Johnson & Sam Alexander': ♪I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪Anywhere.♪ *'Sam Alexander': ♪Oh there's time to spare.♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪Let me share,♪ *'Sam Alexander': ♪this whole new world with you.♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪With You. A whole new world.♪ *'Sam Alexander': ♪A whole new world.♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪That's where we'll be.♪ *'Sam Alexander': ♪Where we will be.♪ *'Daisy Johnson': ♪A thrilling chase.♪ *'Sam Alexander': ♪A wonderous place.♪ *'Daisy Johnson & Sam Alexander''': ♪For you and...me.♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited